Different vehicles have been developed to accommodate specific types of uses. For example, a work vehicle may be designed as a truck including a large cargo bed, easily accessible from the outside of the vehicle. Similarly, a family vehicle may be designed as a minivan that is large enough to carry more than five passengers, yet still able to accommodate a reasonable amount of cargo. More recently, vehicles such as sport utility vehicles (SUV's) that combine the beneficial aspects of both a truck and minivan have become prevalent. An SUV, however, although combining the beneficial aspects of a truck and a minivan, may not provide some consumers with enough versatility or functionality to suit their needs.